


Haciendo oficial a mí segundo papá

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Yondu es el encargado del día de la familia en el colegio, no le gusta aquello, pero la tarea le fue dada por el director. Peter por su parte, todos los años en esa fecha ignora a Yondu y se junta con Kraglin, ahora por primera vez espera toparse con el viejo para así alejar a ese tarado Scrote de Kraglin, ¿y quien mejor que Yondu, el ex de Obfonteri?Cabe mencionar que Yondu tenía a toda su pandilla al pendiente de Kraglin pese a los años separados. Por lo que con gusto alejaría a ese imbécil del menor, sobretodo si le puso un dedo encima a su Krags, a su muchacho.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 7





	Haciendo oficial a mí segundo papá

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, como siempre... me encanta hacer mención a otras series o películas por lo que personajes como Spock, Constantine o Teddy Lupin se pueden encontrar, también a mi bebé serpiente de Crowley jejeje...   
> Para mi todos pueden convivir en un gran universo, ahora quiero cruzar los guardianes, supernatural y TWD porque estoy leyendo mucho últimamente de este ultimo... Tal vez en el futuro...
> 
> A lo que iba, quería añadir un poco al fandom del Kragdu y aquí esta esta historia, espero les agrade.

  
—¡¡Quil!!— gritó Yondu una vez que entro a la sala de su casa y vio el desorden de prendas pertenecientes a ese crío. —Ven ahora chiquillo—

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó acercándose a la escalera por el segundo piso, se notaba que estaba durmiendo hasta que los gritos le hicieron levantarse. —Tengo sueño... hay examen de educación física mañana y el profesor es un maldito, necesito dormir.

—Si no jugarás videojuegos toda la noche no estarías con sueño, niño... pero a lo que importa... ¿Qué mierda es este desorden?

Yondu señaló parte de la sala que se podía ver desde el segundo piso.

—Es ropa... ¿ya puedo volver a dormir?, es domingo y muy temprano.

—Claro que sé que es ropa, chiquillo, pero es tu maldita ropa por toda la sala... ¿No te dije que debías ordenar ayer?— preguntó de forma sarcástica. Odiaba que Quill no le hiciera caso en las pocas cosas que le pedía respecto de mantener en orden su casa.

—¿Tenía que ordenar? ¿Y porque yo?— preguntó ya más despierto y muy molesto.

—Por que es tu ropa, maldita sea.

—No es justo, no estuviste en todo el día. Tuve que cocinar y lavar, limpiar y pagar las cuentas porque tú no lo hiciste.

—¿Qué te crees?— Yondu estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras y darle una lección a Peter.

—¿Y porque? Porque tenías ganas de jugar al malote con tus amigos... Aún no entiendo como no te despiden en la escuela.

Yondu deseaba replicar ante eso último, pero tenía razón el mocoso. Tenía un historial pasado bastante... particular, por lo que no entendía cómo es que seguía siendo profesor de educación física, quizás porque era demasiado bueno... debe ser eso.

—Como sea... ordena la sala.

—Ordena tú— respondió y con una media vuelta se dirigió a su habitación.

—Mocoso del demonio malagradecido... ¡Debería darte de comer a los muchachos!— le gritó, de forma un poco demasiado infantil.

—Inténtalo y te caerá toda la ley, soy menor de edad Udonta— le respondió Quill.

—¿Desde cuando cambio tanto?— se preguntó.

Hace mucho que la actitud y forma de ser de Quill pareciera que maduro en algunos aspectos, sobretodo en temas escolares ya que sus notas eran bastante buenas.

Con un suspiro y bastante resignado, volteo a la sala para empezar a ordenar la ropa que había lavado el jueves cuando llego a casa de noches y dejó en el colgador desde entonces.

Tal vez Quill tuviera algo de razón diciendo que está descuidando algunas cosas, pero es que tenía algo más en mente, más bien al maldito de Scrote buscando la muerte.

**[...]**

—Profesor— le llamó la psicóloga de la escuela.

La mujer con un aire asiático de nombre Mandy Celestine, pero llamada por todos los alumnos como Mantis, se acercó a paso rápido.

—Dígame qué ocurre— para Yondu era bastante difícil mantener la formalidad en la escuela. Sobretodo cuando los fines de semana se juntaba con sus amigos, pese a todo seguía siendo el líder de la pandilla, solo que ahora debía trabajar como la gran mayoría, sin olvidar que cuidaba de Quill.

—Estaba atendiendo a unas alumnas, que son hermanastras, cuando el profesor de tecnología Rocco me dice que estoy a cargo del día familiar que organiza la escuela... otra vez... ¿sabe algo al respecto?

Yondu trago saliva de forma pesada a la vez que se ponía completamente rígido, era muy conocido que cuando no había un profesor disponible, o al encargado le surgía algo, era la psicóloga quien ocupaba su lugar.

Hace un mes se encargó de que el papel en donde salia su nombre como profesor encargado desapareciera "misteriosamente", pero al parecer la mujer pese a su imagen de despistada sabía la verdad.

—Pues... me parece que quizás... es que en verdad no... Bien— terminó resignado. —Estoy a cargo.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó la mujer sumamente feliz. —Me alegro... quería visitar a unos amigos ese fin de semana... muchas gracias por reemplazarme profesor Udonta.

—No, espera... ¿quería un reemplazo?

La pregunta de la mujer era porque en verdad no sabía, no porque intentase que dijese la verdad. Ahora debía encargarse de la actividad y solo quedaban dos semanas para la fecha dispuesta por el director.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente regresó por donde vino, al parecer Yondu fue el primer profesor que encontró, y sin saberlo, el encargado original.

—Puta madre— masculló entre dientes. Deseaba golpear algo, pero estaba en horario laboral, ya se desquitaría con sus alumnos.

Una vez que entro en el gimnasio se dirigió al sistema de sonido particular que ocupaba en sus clases, y colocó la canción que todos sus alumnos ya conocían.

_**Come a little bit closer.** _

Iban a sufrir.

Los quejidos y hasta algunos sollozos se dejaron escuchar. Con un gesto de manos haciendo un círculo en el aire ordeno que todos troten para calentar el cuerpo, el silbido que ya era como su marca personal empezó a escucharse al mismo tiempo que la voz del cantante.

Sabía que era un maldito exigente con sus alumnos, sobre todo con quienes no cuidan su alimentación y tenían una vida sedentaria, pero al acabar la secundaria podrían ingresar a cualquier área que requiera un buen estado físico. Muchos comparaban sus clases con un entrenamiento militar.

Yondu sabía que no se trataba solo de eso, combinaba técnicas para mantener un cuerpo saludable que sirviera tanto para tierra, mar y aire, sin olvidar que también les enseñaba técnicas de defensas en caso de cualquier cosa. No por nada se crió buena parte de su vida en la calle y pertenecía a una pandilla, cosa con la que sus alumnos debían seguir ignorantes.

**[...]**

Una vez que llego a casa fue hasta la cocina para comer algo, y luego busco a Quill, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Sabía que el chiquillo se desaparecía, por lo que le informaba Oblo el chiquillo no se metía en problemas, solo que quería estar solo. Lo entendía.

No era el paraíso tener que vivir con uno de tus profesores, luego de la muerte de tu madre y por sobre todo al no desear convivir con familias.

Cinco años que ya tenía a Quill bajo su cuidado, nunca imaginaria que Meredith había manifestado esa posibilidad antes de morir. No conocía del todo a la mujer, solo que se pasaban viendo porque Quill estaba en detención casi todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que haber causado una buena impresión.

Llevaba por lo menos unos 40 minutos frente al televisor, perdido en sus pensamientos y bebiendo una cerveza. Sí daban las 11, le daría una paliza a Quill por llegar a esas horas.

Pero la risa del niño y el sonido de las llaves le hizo levantarse y apoyarse en la pared para ver como el mocoso entraba en la casa con varias bolsas del supermercado.

—¿Lo robaste?

—Sí sacar dinero de tu billetera es robar, pues si...

—¿Sacaste dinero?— ahora si le daría una paliza.

—¿Compraste algo para comer? La cerveza no cuenta.

Maldita sea... ¿Porque Quill lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca casi todo el tiempo? ¿En verdad lo estaba descuidando? Aunque ya tenía 15, estaba grandecito, pero tampoco cuando llegó estaba al pendiente del mocoso.

—¿Quieres cocinar o pedimos pizza?

—Pizza— la sonrisa que le regaló Peter le hizo sonreír de vuelta. No deseaba encariñarse con el niño, pero pese a todo y sus malos hábitos y cuidados con el menor, lo estimaba.

—Voy a llamar... ¿no pagaste con la tarjeta verdad?

—Pues...

—Dime que no te gastaste todo el dinero.

—Eh, no es como que hubiera tanto tampoco.

Un silencio siguió luego de ese comentario.

—Oh no...— se lamentó Peter. —¿Estaba todo el sueldo?

—Todos menos 70 dólares que siempre dejó en físico por cualquier cosa.

—¡Te clonaron la tarjeta otra vez! ¡¡Llama al banco!!

—¡Maldita sea!

Ambos presentaban una extraña dinámica familiar, que pese a los diferentes que parecieron niño y adulto, se complementaban bastante bien. Solo que por momentos pareciera que alguien faltase junto a ellos.

No pudieron cenar pizza, se pasaron por lo menos una media hora intentando bloquear la tarjeta, dejar una denuncia y ver si era posible recuperar el dinero.

Comieron huevos con vienesas cortadas, unos tres panes y dos tazas de té. Ninguno tenía ánimo de preparar algo tan elaborado a esa hora. Menos Yondu que ya en la mañana debería ir al banco y luego ir a la escuela y esperar que no le descuenten por el atraso.

**_[...]_ **

—Atención alumnos.

Peter Quill se encontraba en física con el profesor Banner, pese a lo complicado que podían llegar a ser algunos temas, el hombre sabía cómo hacer que todos los alumnos entendieran, solo por eso ya obtenía la atención de Quill en clases, no como con otros profesores.

—El próximo miércoles es el día de traer a su madre o padre al colegio para que nos hable de su profesión.

Inmediatamente Hope levantó la mano.

—Todos los años hacemos lo mismo y creo que conozco muy bien los trabajos de los padres de mis compañeros.

—Yo no deseo participar en esa actividad, menos con mi padrastro... muy probablemente decida ir a la clase de Gamora.

—Niño, niños...— Bruce llamó la atención. —Sé muy bien que es una actividad que se va a repetir hasta sus 15, pero durante estos cuatro años que quedan ustedes se van a dividir y se juntaran con alumnos de otras clases y años— Bruce hizo una proyección en la pizarra de una línea de tiempo hasta la época universitaria. Sabía que sus alumnos retienen información de manera más visual que leyendo. —De esa forma podrán conocer distintas áreas de trabajo, quizás algunos que no sabían que existían o que pensaban que era algo distintos, queremos que sepan que en lo que respecta a su educación luego del colegio o instituto, que hay carreras universitarias, técnicas y otras más. De igual forma es muy probable que se encuentren con compañeros que tengan dos madres o dos padres, por lo que les pido tolerancia.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien tiene un problema con eso?— una niña al fondo del salón preguntó. —Sé que en el curso de mi hermanito hay un niño que tiene dos papás y algunos de sus amigos estaban confusos.

—Para eso tanto, alumnos como padres hablaran con la psicóloga, no por pensamientos arcaicos haremos que esos niños pasen un mal momento. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien...— se escucharon las voces a coro. Algunos se encontraban más emocionados que otros.

Quill en parte compartía el sentimiento de malestar que su compañera Nebula. Sin su madre y estando con Yondu... ¿a quién llevaría?

Se había salvado el año anterior porque había enfermado esa semana, pero ahora se encontraba con perfecta salud.

En verdad no deseaba que Yondu fuese, por el qué dirán sus compañeros y porque era Yondu, por todos los cielos...

Al pensar en llevar a alguien solo un rostro se le vino a la mente, pero no estaba seguro, aunque bien podría mentir y luego tendría que hacerse pasar por su padre y de este año hasta sus 15. No era una mala idea, traería a Kraglin al colegio con una mentira y lo presentaría como su padre.

Se había encargado de meterse en problemas para llamar la atención de Kraglin durante la semana anterior al día en que debían ir al colegio los mayores. Convenció al otro de hablar con la psicóloga en vez de Yondu porque si no le daría una paliza.

Aquella mañana de lunes Quill espero a Kraglin en la puerta del colegio, había convencido hasta a la profesora Mantis gracias a su encanto natural, para que lo ayudase. Una vez que vio al hombre le envió un mensaje a la mujer para que estuviera lista.

El plan era simple, caminar un poco con Kraglin al interior de la escuela, que los intercepte Mantis y que entre charla y charla lo llevase a la sala y luego quedaría atrapado en la presentación de alumnos y padres.

Y todo fue relativamente hasta que estaban por entrar a la sala. Fue allí que Kraglin se detuvo, cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente tanto a Peter como a la señorita Mandy Celestine. La mujer observó un reloj de muñeca que no llevaba y desapareció rápidamente de allí, no sin antes desearle con un grito suerte a su alumno.

—Creo que debes muchas explicaciones.

Peter pasó por lo menos 15 minutos explicándole a Kraglin que no quería que el resto se enterase que estaba viviendo con Yondu, su temido y odiado profesor de educación física y que sin su mamá no sentía que nadie podía ir a excepción del propio Kraglin.

—¿Yo?

—Claro... eres como otra mamá, te preocupas más por mí que Yondu.

La sinceridad de aquellas palabras conmovieron a Obfonteri, que con un suspiro resignado decidió mantener la farsa por el resto de los años, aunque Peter sería el encargado de que Yondu no los descubra.

Hace años que no hablaba con el hombre, y no quería llegar a verlo en tamaña situación. Prefería algo más... privado... después de todo las reacciones de su propio cuerpo reflejan su sentir respecto de Yondu, aun después de todos estos años.

Fue así que ambos entraron a la sala y se disculparon con el profesor presente para luego dirigirse al fondo del salón hasta esperar su turno.

Para todos los presentes fue una sorpresa que Kraglin se presenta como el padre de Quill y dijese que luego de terminar el instituto ingresó al ejército y se perfeccionó en el área de la fuerza aérea, estando en eso por 15 años. Explicó con lujo de detalles su periodo de tiempo siendo solo un simple soldado y luego sus estudios teóricos y prácticos para el tema de piloto.

Posteriormente al saber que sus padres estaban con una delicada salud salió del servicio activo para pasar al de reserva y cuidar de aquellas personas tan importantes para él. Gracias a una compañera la cual está a cargo de una guardería, empezó a trabajar en ese lugar para así ayudar a sus padres debido a la libertad horaria que le facilitaba Anathema.

Tanto, padres presentes como alumnos no creían que Kraglin hubiera pertenecido al ejército, sobre todo porque no tenía la imagen física de una persona dura por los años.

Kraglin no los juzgaba, tampoco Peter, porque su cuerpo no era marcado como el de otros hombres, muy al contrario era bastante sutil, pero eso no significaba que su estado físico fuese mal, muy al contrario, era bastante flexible.

Desde ese momento Kraglin fue como padre de Peter Quill, también asistió al día familiar para acompañar al menor. Se encontraba con algunos padres de la guardería, quienes no entendían bien la relación del hombre con ese niño Peter Quill, si bien ninguno le preguntó fue el mismo Kraglin que les explico la situación a grandes rasgos.

Kraglin y Peter se cuidaban mutuamente, ninguno deseaba que el otro tuviera algún malentendido. Obfonteri por lo que pudiesen decir los padres y Quill para que Yondu no supiera lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

Después de todo el menor no estaba enterado que tanto Yondu como Kraglin se conocían de jóvenes.

**[...]**

—¿Cómo van las preparaciones para la actividad?— Rocco se acercó hasta Udonta con clara intención de molestarlo. Casi todos los profesores intentaban evitar estar a cargo de las distintas actividades que propone el director.

Actividades para la unión entre alumnos y padres, refuerzo académico, ferias y eventos que celebraban para que la comunidad escolar fuese más amena y no tan competitiva y separatista como otras escuelas.

—Jodidas como siempre... prefiero hacerme cargo de lo mio solamente.

—Te entiendo, todos pensamos igual.

—Buenos días, profesores— Steve Rogers se acercó hasta sus colegas junto con Bucky quien también les saludo.

Rocco tenía una obsesión malsana con el brazo ortopédico del profesor de historia de primaria.

Se encontraban en la sala de profesores, en este caso Yondu se lamentaba de su desgracia y Rocco se reía del hombre, una estampa muy cotidiana a estas alturas. Llevaban muchos años conociéndose.

—¿No el director te mando a llamar?— preguntó Rocco mientras miraba fijamente al hombre del brazo con apariencia metálica.

—Desea que se recreen pasajes históricos con una obra de teatro... en unos dos meses debo tener un guión listo con algunos alumnos.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Logan entrando a la sala junto con Erik Lehnsherr y Charles Xavier. Como profesor de secundaria agradece que la actividad fuera destinada para los menores y no sus alumnos.

Tenía suficiente participando en las asignaturas optativas con profesores que se relacionaban a su área.

—Sí— respondió Steve mientras palmeaba el hombro de su _amigo_ de manera suave. —Lo bueno es que no está solo, tanto Tivan como yo le ayudaremos.

—Eso es bastante bueno— comentó Charles. —¿Vez Erik?, te dije que las asignaturas optativas que pidieron los sostenedores son importantes.

—Lo dices porque te agrada Strange.

—¿Estas celoso, querido amigo?

—Para nada— dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Su propio semblante delataba la verdad, si estaba celoso de esa cercanía de su _amigo_ con Stephen Strange, por mucho que el hombre tuviera una pareja.

—Bueno ya viene una obra de teatro en un tiempo más, solo espero que no sea durante las ferias de ciencias o los alumnos van a empezar a rezongar— opino Rocco, ya le había tocado anteriormente ver el tema de la feria con exposición a la comunidad por parte del área de economía doméstica y salud. —Somos más adultos a cargo, pero los niños siguen siendo los mismos.

—No digas eso— Logan se dejó caer en una silla luego de servirse una taza de café. —Si el director te escucha tal vez desee hacer algo con otra institución, una forma de "reforzar lazos".

—¿Tanto les molesta? Somos profesores, se supone que velamos por la educación de niños y jóvenes para que sean adultos responsables y útiles a la sociedad en el ámbito que cada uno desee... debemos ayudarlos.

—Charles, tú eres profesor de vocación y los niños te agradan. No todos tenemos tu paciencia— opino Rocco.

—Como sea...— Yondu se levantó de la silla. —Tengo cosas que planear y para que lo sepan— todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.—El director decidió que se celebre en un fin de semana, así que los que están con la edad, que ya manden un aviso, se los agradecería.

Las quejas de algunos presentes no tardaron en escucharse, hacer algo durante fin de semana significa que varios profesores por azar serían seleccionados para ayudar con el control y el orden durante ese día.

Mientras Yondu caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, pensaba en Quill. Anteriormente el chico no se molestaba en hablarle del tema del día llevar a algún padre o celebrar a la familia. Ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que hizo en esas fechas los años anteriores.

Debería estar más al pendiente del niño de ahora en adelante.

Listo.

Ya tenía un plan, hablaría con Quill para que fuese ese día, aunque no lo vería demasiado ya que tendría que supervisar todo, pero... era un buen inicio para mejorar las cosas entre ambos.

Lamentablemente al encontrarse durante la once, le dijo que en esos días estaría ocupado y que no lo molestase, además de que hiciera lo mismo que años anteriores.

Buen plan, pero pésima ejecución.

Quill, por su parte, se molestó de la actitud que tomó el hombre, pero agradece que estaría ocupado, por lo que podría disfrutar el último año de la actividad con Kraglin de forma relajada.

Una vez estuviera en su pieza le escribiría un mensaje avisando. Pese al tiempo todavía Yondu no le preguntaba de donde sacó un teléfono celular, o el hombre era demasiado ciego o le importaba bien poco.

Por esas razones y más estimaba tanto al hombre más joven. Kraglin debería juntarse con Yondu y enseñarle al hombre como hacerse cargo de un adolescente.

Además y hasta le serviría que Kraglin conociera a Yondu, quizás podría espantar a ese tal Scrote. Solo por lo poco y de lejos que había visto al hombre con Kraglin ya lo detestaba, había algo... quizás su sexto sentido, pero no pasaba del todo a ese _desconocido._

Sin ser consciente, pero tanto _padre como hijo_ , estaban pendientes de Kraglin, cada uno deseaba alejar a ese intento de pretendiente de aquella persona que se estaba volviendo tan importante para ellos.

Pero ya se enteraría de aquello.

**[...]**

Kraglin se encontraba en una salida con Scrote, todavía no le decía al hombre que el próximo fin de semana estaría ocupado y que debía cancelar la pequeña escapada que organizaron.

Últimamente no se topaba del todo con su pareja, en cierta manera se estaban distanciando y aquello molestaba al otro hombre. En un principio como la mayoría de las relaciones todo era hermoso, pero ahora con el tiempo las cosas se estaban complicado y más por su parte. Scrote trabajaba y debía viajar algunas veces a otras ciudades por una semana, cosa que molestaba y alejaba a ambos y Kraglin por su parte estaba muy pendiente de Quill.

Desde el momento que conoció al niño, y más aún cuando supo que ya vivía con Yondu, se encargó de llevarlo por buen camino. Evitando que se metiera en peleas con la pandilla, los devastadores, podían ser muy crueles con un niño que los molestaba y pues Quill era demasiado boca floja y le gustaba sacar de quicio a sus mayores.

En muchas ocasiones se encontró con miembros que lo saludaban y le preguntaban por su vida, Kraglin siempre intentaba no preguntar por Yondu, no deseaba enterarse de la verdad de su vida. Por mucho que Udonta viviera con Quill, podía ocultarle muchas cosas que hacía con el resto de sus amigos, podía tener bastantes parejas y Quill ni se daría por enterado, pese a lo que le comentaba del hombre mayor.

Las conversaciones se volvían algunas veces incómodas, pero otras sí daban gusto de seguir charlando. Por esa razón personas como Horuz, Tulk y hasta Oblo pese a su forma de verse y parecer un demente desquiciado, era alguien que en verdad deseaba saber de su vida en esos años y por lo que comentaba también intentaba evitar que Quill se metiera en problemas con otros miembros, sobre todo con Taserface.

Ese trío de personas inconscientemente se ganaron el aprecio de Kraglin, por lo que cuando se encontraban este no tenía en relatarle lo que fue su vida y las personas que ingresaron a ella, como tampoco los roces que estaba teniendo con Scrote.

Horuz fue el primero en avisar a Yondu de que Scrote se estaba volviendo demasiado pesado con Kraglin, pero como ese tipejo aun no daba un paso en falso, Yondu no hacía nada, pero estaba a la espera... Conoce a la calaña de la que venía Scrote, por lo que en algún momento podría volverse violento y si llegase a tocar un solo peso de su muchacho, de su Kraglin (pese a que el otro viva en el desconocimiento de tal importante detalle), lo rebanaría lentamente.

Tanto Oblo como Tullk también comentaron que Kraglin se estaba quejando del ahogo que le generaba Scrote, pero eso fue hace unos cuatro meses atrás...

—Scrote— le llamó Kraglin cuando se sentaron en las mesas de fuera de una humilde cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. —Temo que me salio un asunto y...

—No iras conmigo este fin de semana... ¿es eso?— preguntó molesto y cansado. Ya se lo veía venir, estaba cansando un poco de que Kraglin tuviera otras cosas como prioridad sobre su relación. —Dime... ¿seguimos junto en esto?

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamó Obfonteri afectado por esa pregunta.

No ha tenido muchas parejas, la más importante ha sido Yondu años atrás, pero cuando estaba con alguien de verdad ponía todo su esfuerzo, pero a medida que Quill estaba creciendo ocupaba más de su tiempo. Irónicamente ese tiempo debería emplearlo Yondu con el propio Peter.

—Es solo que en verdad estos años todo sé a... ¿vuelto complicado?

—Llevamos tres años juntos Kraglin y al principio las cosas eran distintas.

—Era porque nos estábamos conociendo, ahora nosotros...— la aparición de una mesera le hizo dejar aquella frase.

Ambos ordenaron un café, Kraglin añadió un sándwich simple y Scrote un croissant. Era temprano por lo que decidieron compartir un desayuno, ya que en la tarde sería muy complicado juntarse ambos por sus horarios.

Bebieron un poco de café en absoluto silencio, este siguió aún para cuando la comida fue llevada a su mesa momentos después.

Kraglin cansado del ambiente entre ambos decidió continuar con la conversación.

—Scrote, llevamos tiempo y el trabajo de cada uno nos consume y agota.

—¿De verdad es el trabajo? Porque créeme que la impresión que da es que fuera por otra persona— el enojo se podía ver en su rostro y la forma tan cortada en la que estaba hablando.

Ahora Kraglin se lamentaba de mantener a Quill como un secreto, si bien el hombre había visto al chico anteriormente, no imaginaba la relación que ambos tenían. Su pareja pensaba que ese chiquillo era familiar de alguno de los niños de la guardería.

¡Y una guardería!

Cuando Scrote se enteró del trabajo anterior de Kraglin no entendía porque dejó toda esa estabilidad económica para cuidar de dos personas que ni siquiera eran sus verdaderos padres.

—N-no... créeme que no es eso... no te engañaría, que eso te quede claro.

—Ya no sé Kraglin— dijo mientras bebía un poco de su café le quedaba medio croissant, pero no estaba con ánimos para seguir conversando con el otro hombre.

Se terminó lo que quedaba de café frente a la mirada del otro y una vez terminó se levantó, sacó de su bolsillo un poco de dinero para pagar su parte y se retiró sin despedirse del menor.

—Maldita sea...— se quejó Kraglin para sí mismo. En momentos así le gustaría ser como Oblo y poder llevar una motocicleta hasta sus límites, le encantaría volar pero sabía que ya no sería posible, por lo que lo más cercano a esa adrenalina era un motocicleta.

Si fuera como Yondu estaría golpeando a un pobre desgraciado.

—Yondu...— en momentos así extrañaba al otro hombre.

El mayor siempre lo comprendió e incluso le ayudó a cumplir su sueño de aviador. Sabía que a lo largo de los años intentaba buscar en sus otras parejas cosas similares a Yondu, pero era imposible.

Tampoco es como que pudiera aparecer frente al hombre como si nada, menor aun cuando él mismo decidió romper con el otro ya que no deseaba atarlo a su persona por largos meses en donde no se verían... además reconoció que los contactos de Yondu no eran los mejores por lo que le podía afectar dentro del ejército.

Todos los días se recriminaba aquella decisión, cedió ante el peso de la buena vida que le mostraban al interior de aquel lugar que continuar con quien mejor lo entendía.

Cuidar de Quill era en parte un modo de ayudar al otro hombre, pero también porque se vio reflejado en el niño hace cinco años atrás y no deseaba que tuviera un inicio de futuro tan accidentado como el suyo. En verdad Yondu le ayudó en maneras que ni se había dado cuenta en el pasado.

Tuvo que haber sido toda una carga para el otro hombre estar saliendo con un pendejo.

Llevó ambas manos a la taza, la cual ya se encontraba bastante fría. Suspiro de forma pesada mirando al cielo y decidió escribirle a Peter para que supiera que ese fin de semana lo acompañaría, además de ser el último en donde debería asistir por "obligación", igual le agradaba asistir con Peter.

Para los tres años restantes era optativo para los alumnos participar en las actividades de ese tipo, entendiendo que estaban preparándose para su futuro y algunos estaban demasiado concentrados en las asignaturas optativas.

_**"Genial... Entonces nos vemos en la mañana... ¿me pasas a buscar?"** _

Con un niño como Peter, al parecer los problemas amorosos en su vida estaba justificados. Ya había asumido que tener hijos propios no sería posible, y pese a que se podía intentar la adopción, no estaba seguro. Necesitaba una pareja estable, proyectarse los dos a un futuro en donde otra personita dependiera de ellos.

Definitivamente lo más cercano a un hijo era Peter Quill, su pequeño e hiperactivo, adolescente, Peter Quill.

**[...]**

Yondu se encontraba como todos los fines de semana con los _Devastadores_ , el fin de semana próximo no los vería por lo que deseaba dejar algunas cosas claras con sus muchachos.

Aspecto de trabajo, de viajes en motocicleta para año nuevo y temas territoriales con otras pandillas, también el tema de mantener el bar que ocupaban como ingreso y como base de "operaciones".

—Creo que nada se me olvida entonces, ... lamento no venir el fin de semana y hacerlos aparecer hoy. Igual dejaré a Horuz a cargo así que cuidado con hacer algún problema y terminar rompiendo las mesas y sillas como la ves anterior. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Si...— dijeron todos los presentes, algunos molestos debido al regaño implícito de su líder, pero por algo los regañaba.

—Bien, creo que está todo claro...

Yondu estaba listo para marcharse a su casa, todavía debía afinar algunos detalles y pese a lo ocurrido con Quill, no deseaba dejar al niño solo.

—Señor...— el más joven de los integrantes, quien estaba al cuidado de Oblo se acercó llamando la atención del mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre niño...?

—Geels, señor.

—Lo sé niño, dime que pasa...

—El señor Oblo— Yondu no dejó ver su molestia ante la forma de llamar a los hombres. El muchacho debía dejar de respetar para ser considerado como un igual. —Me mandó a vigilar a un tal Obfonteri y pues... creo que no le va a gustar lo que tengo que informar.

Todos en la habitación pudieron sentir la tensión presente ante la mención de Kraglin. Era un tema importante y tabú a la vez. Tulk por su parte estaba preparado al igual que Oblo para sacar rápidamente al niño y que no esté en el fuego cruzado que todos sabían que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Bien, digo... ok...— se le notaba bastante nervioso al estar bajo la mirada de Yondu. —Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a ir relativamente mal...

—Geels— advirtió Oblo. Conoce al chico y siempre que se ponía demasiado nervioso tendía a hacer referencias a temas de jóvenes o a esos... "memes", cosa que ninguno de los presentes entendía.

—Perdón...

—Al grano muchacho.

—Se juntó con su pareja a desayunar el jueves— no había peor forma que empezar una frase que aquella. Yondu odiaba que le recordase que Obfonteri estaba con alguien más. —Al parecer tuvieron una discusión y pues ya para el viernes las cosas estaban tensas.

Oblo quería golpear al chico en el rostro... ¿Cómo no veía la vena en la frente de Yondu? ¿Además que le tenía que decir? Era bastante malo si el chico recurre directamente al líder y no a él.

—Algo me dijo que me quedase frente al departamento de ambos— Yondu alzó una ceja incrédulo al chico y luego observó a toda su gente. Pagarían con sangre aquella información no dicha. —A la noche discutieron y ayer cuando pase la pelea continuaba, pero hoy... hoy vi a ese hombre cubriéndose el rostro y a su pareja saliendo con una "maleta", por llamarla de alguna forma.

—¡¿Lo golpeó?!— saltaron inmediatamente Horuz y Tullk.

—Quería asegurarme que fuese eso y temo decir que si.

—Lo quiero muerto— fue la frase dicha por Yondu, se notaba calmado, lo que asustaba a todos los presentes.

Narblik y Vorker se miraron, menos mal que no alentaron a Taserface a irse en contra de Yondu o los mataría sin dudarlo a la primera impresión de un motín.

—Señor, si Kr... si Obfonteri se da cuenta de lo que mandó a pedir se va a molestar— Horuz intentaba ser la voz de la razón, el problema era que quien lograba centrar a Kraglin era la víctima en este caso.

—Ya dije que lo quiero muerto y pobre del que no me obedece, me da igual la razón, si es de forma rápida o lenta... pero no voy a dejar que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de ponerle una sola mano encima a Kraglin otra vez.

Todos los presentes se miraron y sin ninguna otra seña, además de un asentimiento de cabeza, se levantaron para buscar a Scrote. El hombre ya debería estar bien escondido.

—Geels— Yondu llamó al chico. —Quédate, aún no es momento...

Oblo se detuvo y volteo a ver a su líder, agradeció el gesto hecho por el hombre.

—Pero señor...

—Tu misión es más importante, pero primero dime cómo supiste que lo golpeó.

—Hice que ambos choquemos en la calle, se quejó y se le salio la capucha del abrigo que llevaba puesto, tenía el ojo izquierdo morado y el labio roto.

—Necesito que mantengas a Kraglin bien vigilado, sé que se puede defender, pero este último tiempo se ha mantenido demasiado tranquilo.

—Creo que se debe a su trabajo en la guardería y que sus padres se encuentran mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—He acompañado muchas veces a Oblo cuando vigila— la sonrisa tranquila y sin dobles intenciones le recordó a ese Kraglin adolescente que le hizo cuestionarse el tema de la pandilla.

—Entonces con mayor razón sabes que necesito que me cuides a Kraglin.

—¿Puedo saber porque?

— _Porque es mi chiquillo,_ pese al tiempo...— la respuesta simple pero profunda confundió a Geels, pero lo dejo pasar. Se notaba que el tema era importante y deseaba ser útil.

—De acuerdo— hizo un saludo militar innecesario pero que relajo bastante al mayor.

El problema que conllevo saber tal noticia es que una vez llego a casa fue directo al sótano para golpear y romper todo lo que encontrase en el lugar.

La rabia y tensión presentes las guardo desde que se enteró, además que no podía explotar frente al resto por lo que tuvo que ocupar toda la paciencia que poseía y resistir hasta llegar a casa.

Lo bueno es que a veces Quill era tan impulsivo como Yondu, por lo que entre ambos conseguían cosas viejas y las llevaban al sótano por su alguno tenía un problema y luego ambos se encargaban de la limpieza. Si llegaba el niño temprano no se asustaría de escuchar todo el caos que había debajo.

Ya cuando Quill llego, escucho del drama de Yondu por lo que se preparó algo de comer y se fue a su habitación a ver vídeos musicales de los 70' y 80'.

El joven no se hizo mayores problemas, excepto por la tarde del lunes que estaba entrando a la casa y escucho a Yondu hablar con alguien sobre Kraglin. El susto de saberse descubierto desapareció rápidamente de su mente en cuanto escuchó que su "padre" se encontraba igual de los golpes recibidos.

Por un breve segundo paso por su cabeza que Yondu pudo haber mandado a golpear a Kraglin, pero no le cuadraba aquello. Cuando escucho el nombre de Scrote, se hizo una idea del problema.

Por lo que entró directamente a la casa en dirección al sótano, arrojó su mochila por cualquier parte y empezó a romper lo poco que quedaba en pie.

Yondu no supo qué bicho le pico al menor, ahora estaba con el tema de Kraglin y luego hablaría con Peter.

Peter una vez que se hubo calmado lo suficiente le escribió a Kraglin para verse, pero el hombre se mostraba esquivo, lo que confirmó sus sospechas.

Debía ayudar a Kraglin, ¿pero cómo?

Inmediatamente la imagen de Yondu hablando por teléfono sobre Kraglin le llegó a su mente. Podía ocupar al hombre para hacer pagar a Scrote, ¿pero como?

Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Yondu viese que Kraglin estaba herido, pero que era una buena persona para que cuando le pidiese ayuda el mayor no se mostrase esquivo.

¿Cómo hacer aquello?

Yondu nunca le contaba sobre planes u horarios, tampoco de lo que hacía o lo que no, por lo que primero debería averiguar cómo hacer que ambos hombres se encontrasen.

Aprovechando que el martes Yondu se quedó hasta más tarde en el colegio, se metió en la habitación para revisar.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que encontraría fotos de Kraglin y Yondu de hace varios años, tampoco notas de ambos que dejaban sin necesidad de dudas de una relación.

—Oh... esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora si que te jodiste Scrote, eso te pasa por tocar a mi papá— se notaba la rabia en su expresión corporal y sobretodo en el rostro, apretaba demasiado sus dientes. —Me encargare de que mi padre te destruya de forma muy lenta.

Anteriormente nunca había considerado a Yondu como su padre, pero ahora se trataba de Kraglin, y de algo debería servirle la historia de pandillas de Udonta que intentaba mantener separado del colegio.

Y ya para cuando encontró el horario de la actividad del sábado, supo que quizás su madre era un ángel guardián y que le estaba ayudando de donde sea que estuviese. Si bien no creía en el cielo o en el infierno, pondría sus manos al fuego respecto de que su mamá estaría en el cielo cuidándolo.

**[...]**

Para la mañana del sábado Quill estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Kraglin. Desde ese lunes que no había visto el mayor, solo se habían escrito y eso no era suficiente para el menor, menos cuando ya estaba acostumbrado de verse con el hombre después del trabajo en la guardería y que le ayudase con algunas tareas, también a estudiar.

No verse había roto la rutina de Peter por lo que estaba sumamente irritable, tampoco ayudaba el que Yondu no pudiera hacer nada por Kraglin ya que no podía llegar y decir que mato al maldito que lo golpeó, debería explicar que siempre lo estuvo vigilando y sabía que Kraglin se molestaría. No era lo mejor interrumpir en su vida de forma tan abrupta.

Por lo que ambos estaban de mal humor y evitaban hablar o terminarían discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Cada uno estaba enfocado en hacer sufrir a una persona en común, Scrote. Si ambos se hubieran aliado ese hombre hace rato que estaría nadando con los peces.

Yondu había salido de madrugada de la casa. Por lo que no habría problemas en que Kraglin lo fuese a buscar allí, pero el hombre nunca se acercó demasiado al lugar, solo las veces que Peter debía ir al supermercado y él andaba en auto.

Ahora ya entendía esa forma de actuar de Kraglin para mantenerse alejado de Yondu. Pensaba que se debía al temor de que el viejo le dijese algo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era por el pasado.

¿Cómo arreglar aquello?

—¡Peter!— el grito de Kraglin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó del asiento en el parque que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, lugar que era el punto de reunión para ambos.

—¿Vamos a ir en auto?— se extrañó de ver el vehículo del mayor. Lo ocupaba en contadas ocasiones y la mayoría se debía a que el propio Peter se lo pedía como favor debido a las compras del mes.

—Pues... si, no estoy de ánimos para ir en metro la verdad...

Quill le miró con sospecha, pero ya probaría su teoría una vez estuvieran en el colegio. Si chocaba por accidente con Kraglin y este se quejaba de algún malestar físico, buscaría a Yondu y le hablaría con la verdad. Fin de ese tal Scrote.

Ambos se fueron de manera tranquila hasta el colegio. Quill se encargó de poner música a su gusto, Kraglin ya había desistido en que intentase con música más actual, Peter era un adulto en estilos musicales, pero en un cuerpo de niño.

—¿Qué haremos?— preguntó el mayor ya cerca.

—No lo sé, este año el encargado es otro profesor por lo que no sé qué actividades hay.

—¿No averiguaste, Peter?— preguntó molesto el mayor. No le gustaba cuando Quill se volvía dejado con algunos temas.

—No quise— le aclaró al ver el semblante del otro. —Como último año deseaba que fuera una sorpresa, ¿tú no?

—Hmm...— Kraglin se quedó pensando mientras estacionaba el auto. —Creo que tienes razón, será divertido.

—Créeme que si...— Peter se encargó de que el mayor no viera su sonrisa que reflejaba la maldad pura que cualquier adolescente de 15, y que pudiera tener en su cuerpo.

Ambos se bajaron y se dirigieron al patio, cabe destacar que no era para nada chiquito. Generalmente Groot, quien era jardinero, ayudaba a Heimdall asegurándose que ninguno de los jóvenes se quedase en el patio. Con el tiempo descubrió que varios animales se hicieron presentes en las instalaciones, por lo que habló con el director y entre ambos descubrieron que algunos alumnos adoptaban distintos animales callejeros y los cuidaban.

La práctica le agrado al director así que permitió a los animales, pero necesitaba alguien que los cuidase y para eso contrataron a Hagrid, un hombre bonachón con corazón de pollo que amaba todos los animales y que sabía demasiado de estos, por lo que los jóvenes generalmente le preguntaban a él cuando alguno se enfermaba o heria en vez de ir a un veterinario, por lo que con un estudio en el tema fue designado como veterinario en el colegio.

Ambos hombres, a diferencia de Heimdall, eran demasiado buenos con los niños, pero eso cambió cuando llegó Aziraphale como profesor de literatura para los pequeños y no porque este hombre hiciera algo, sino que su pareja constantemente lo iba a ver al colegio y como era dueño de una florería se quedaba algunas horas con Groot ayudándole por simple afán de que las plantas se vieran lo mejor posible.

Cada vez que veía un niño arrancando una flor no dudaba en regañarle y hacer hasta que su tatarabuelo sufriera por tal acto obsceno y delictivo por parte del menor, un poco exagerado, pero era suficiente para que los niños fuesen más cuidadosos y no se quedasen más tiempo del necesario en los patios o sentirán la ira de Anthony J. Crowley.

¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser pareja del simpático y amable profesor Aziraphale Z. Fell? Son preguntas que jamás obtendrán respuesta.

El lugar estaba a rebosar de mesas por un lado para que pudieran comer o compartir en familia, del otro lado había distintos stands de juegos para niños y algunos otros para adolescentes o adultos.

Las canchas de fútbol fueron habilitadas al igual que un pequeño espacio para jugar baloncesto. En otra zona colocaron un tatami para que los niños que practicasen alguna arte marcial pudieran mostrar a los padres, generalmente las competencias eran en día de semana y no siempre ambos padres podrían estar presente.

Lo único cerrado fue el gimnasio y la piscina techada.

Kraglin y Peter recorrieron todo el lugar para ver que había, luego se dirigieron a las mesas para dejar sus cosas y saludar a algún compañero.

El mayor pudo ver que el doctor Leonard McCoy se encontraba bastante molesto de tener que estar presente, era alguien demasiado huraño pero bastante apto para su labor, no por nada fue recomendado por Stephen Strange. En cambio las enfermeras Palmer y Chapel se mostraban contentas de ayudar a los pequeños que se raspaba la rodilla o se caían; ambas eran muy maternales.

Algunos padres solteros no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ambas mujeres, pero Leonard no aceptaba distracciones en horas de trabajo, luego del fin de su jornada laboral que hicieran lo que quisieran.

A medida que ambos caminaban para ir a comprar algo, cabe mencionar que los stands no solo eran de juegos, algunos eran exclusivos para la venta de comida, ya sea almuerzo como cosas que picotear; se encontraban con distintos adultos o niños que saludaban a Kraglin.

Como siempre recomendaba ese colegio a los padres primerizos para que llevasen a sus hijos, conocía a algunos. A otros los conocía debido a que su segundo, tercer o incluso cuarto hija iba a la guardería y los mayores estaban en dicho colegio.

Y como no siempre los padres podían pasar a buscar a su hijo, algunas veces los hermanos mayores iban en reemplazo por lo que ubicaban a este amable hombre que les sonreía amablemente. Kraglin podía ganarse el aprecio de todos.

Por lo que Peter estaba acostumbrado ver como tanto adultos, adolescente y niños se acercaban a Kraglin para saludarlo y conversar. Estaba esperando a que terminase de hablar con Wayne, el hombre generalmente hablaba con el mayor por el tema de tener una cercana relación con sus hijos ya que estaban muy distantes pese a los intentos de su pareja, cuando vio la espalda de Yondu, rápidamente se dirigió a un puesto a comprar lo que sea para que no lo viera.

Una brocheta de fruta bañada en chocolate y con crema batida, definitivamente se compraría eso. Había aprovechado la distracción de Wayne para mandar un mensaje desde el celular de Kraglin.

Yondu por su parte se estaba asegurando que no hubiera ningún problema a primera hora de la mañana, ya que por años anteriores sabía que los padres empezaban a llegar en masa cerca de una hora después de dado el inicio a la actividad. Era mejor ayudar con cualquier imprevisto o impedimento mientras todavía no había mucha presencia de personas.

Por lo que no se esperaba ver a ese tal Wayne, playboy y millonario, hablar con demasiada confianza con Kraglin, con su Kraglin.

Intento acercarse, pero se vio imposibilitado cuando la señorita Moira McTaggert, sub directora, le impidió el paso diciendo que debían conversar ya que no consideraba que algunos clubes estuvieran compartiendo espacio cuando niños pequeños corrían por todo el lugar.

Lo decía ya que había visto a niños practicar arquería y un menor casi ensartado. Yondu al escucharla frunció el entrecejo, había delimitado la zona para que aquello no ocurriera, lo más probable es que algún rebelde hiciera de las suyas.

Cuando descubra a ese engendro lo destruiría y se lo daría de comer a los perros.

Loki junto a Harley y Teddy se reían viendo a su maestro de educación física siendo regañado por la sub directora. Una pequeña venganza por hacerlos sudar hasta el alma en sus clases.

Por otro lado tanto el profesor Spock y Vincent observaban a esos adolescentes. Los habían visto sacar la delimitación de zonas.

—¿Le parece prudente decirle a Udonta de quienes son sus vándalos?— preguntó Vincent a su compañero.

—Dejemos que los busque durante la mañana, para la hora de almuerzo le diremos. Los chicos estarán estresados escondiéndose de Udonta y es probable que se delaten.

—No pensé que los iba a ayudar.

—No es ayuda como tal, simplemente intento ser más... "relajado".

—Asumo que algo tiene que ver el profesor Kirk en esto.

Spock por su parte no respondió nada, el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas y orejas fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio.

Definitivamente cada profesor tenía su talón de Aquiles en la escuela. El por su parte lo presentaba, pero por fuera.

Había intentado salir con alguien que no fuera del plantel de profesores, en ese entonces se trataba de Wanda, la sobrina de Steve Rogers, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Fue un rompimiento bastante fuerte y doloroso para ambos, sobre todo porque ella no deseaba terminar pese a que las cosas hace meses ya estaban bastante malas.

Tiempo después conoció a Constantine y se sorprendió bastante cuando finalmente conoció a su familia, era el hijo que no tendrían el profesor Aziraphale y su esposo Crowley.

En parte la historia se repetía, pero el hombre era muy diferente a la fémina, de todas formas no podía negar que salir con otro hombre era un tema totalmente nuevo, pero no por eso desagradable, menos cuando Constantine era tan atento con su persona.

Vincent se despidió de Spock y empezó a caminar por el lugar, saludos a algunos padres y alumnos que estaban en su clase de programación, la cual era extracurricular.

Vio una zona despejada con algunas bancas por lo que estaba dispuesto a pasar allí un rato mientras trabajaba en su tableta, pero una presencia pequeña se aferró a su pierna derecha.

—¿Bobby? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Tus padres?— levantó al niño en brazos y empezó a recorrer su alrededor con la vista, se relajó inmediatamente cuando vio a su pareja con un bolso dirigirse a donde estaba.

Constantine se acercó para saludarlo con un beso pero las manos de Bobby se lo impidieron. Su sobrino era muy celoso con Vincent, cosa que agradece cuando había otras personas, pero no cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Me dejas saludarlo? ¿Por favor?

—Nio.

—Por favor, Bobby

—Nio... mío— dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello del rubio con sus bracitos.

—¿Me dejas saludarlo a mí?

—Nio.

—¿Y te parece si lo saludó luego de saludarte a ti?— preguntó Vincent. Bobby pareció pensarlo, miro feo a su tío y luego le regaló una sonrisa al rubio para finalmente asentir con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Vincent se inclinó para regalarlo un sonoro beso en la mejilla del niño que le provocó una carcajada llena de felicidad, ambos adultos aprovecharon el momento para saludarse con un beso suave, debido a la presencia del menor en brazos de uno.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó a su pareja, estaba sumamente contento. En verdad Constantine se estaba esforzando en dejar el cigarrillo, ya no tenía el aroma impregnado en la ropa.

Un poco alejado de ellos caminaba Heimdall siendo seguido por Thor, el adolescente se notaba nervioso. Sabía del plan de su amigo respecto de molestar al profesor Udonta por lo que hablo con el inspector, pero no esperaba que este los quisiera regañar de forma inmediata.

—Ya te dije que la sub-directora me habló diciendo del peligro de arquería y digamos que a Clint no le hace gracia que le impidan impartir alguna clase, es igual de terco que Sulu.

—Lamento haber avisado tarde.

—Tranquilo...

A lo lejos pudieron ver al pelinegro subiendo a un árbol, en el cual ya estaba Harley, Teddy por su parte esperaba a Loki para poder subir.

—¿Porque siempre deben estar esos tres? Stark se va a molestar al saber que Keener estará en detención, ni hablar de Lupin.

Thor por su parte solo suspiro y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras seguía al hombre.

No eran los únicos, a lo lejos pudieron a ver a Yondu caminando hacia ellos de forma más rápida a cada paso.

—Maldita sea el tiburón nos descubrió— dijo Loki observando a un costado.

—¡¡¿Qué?!!— preguntó Teddy con miedo. —Mierda, me va a matar. Sube Loki... ¡sube luego!

—No puedo ir más rápido, ayúdame Keener.

—Voy, esperen a que... oh no...

—¿Ahora qué?— preguntó Teddy con miedo.

—Heimdall a mis 12.

—Te voy a tirar Loki— advirtió Teddy a su amigo.

—¿Qué? No...

—¡Malditas mocosos!— se escuchó el grito de Yondu. Tanto Heimdall como Thor apuraron el paso para impedir que Udonta diera un espectáculo frente a los asistentes al día de la familia.

Por su parte, Peter acompañado de Scott, se encontraban observando la escena frente a ellos. Quill sabía que el enojo de Yondu se debía a que vio a Kraglin con Wayne y por ese trío de idiotas no pudo acercarse, además que hace nada lo vio siendo saludado por un pequeño, que no ubicaba del todo porque no le hacía clases.

—Va a arder Troya— opino Lang comiendo una manzana confitada.

—Oh... créeme que si...

—¿Por qué hacen molestar a tu papá? Saben que luego se va a desquitar más feo y luego ellos harán algo peor y después tu papá se va a enojar y será así hasta que se gradúen a final de año.

Scott Lang era el mejor amigo de Peter Quill y el único que sabía la relación familiar que tenía con Yondu, lo bueno de su amigo era que sabía mantener secretos aún sobre Luis, el mejor mejor mejor amigo de Scott.

—Por que son rebeldes sin causa... y les gusta causar problemas.

—Lo entiendo de Loki... ¿pero Harley? Todos sabemos que es prácticamente el hijo del señor Tony y del señor Stephen... sin olvidar que el profesor Lupin se va a enojar— dijo lo último bastante triste.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en secundaria adoraban a su profesor de literatura, quien era uno de los más comprensivos y amables con ellos. Muchas veces se había quedado después de clases para ayudarlos con algún tema o reforzando contenido ya sea de su materia o de otra.

Teddy sabía que su padre era muy solicitado por el alumnado, y pese a que su otro padre supiera no podía evitar sentir celos e incertidumbre. En el pasado su padre Sirius Black, salió con Remus, pero luego por problemas se distanciaron y Nymphadora, su madre, salió con Remus y fue en ese tiempo que resultó embarazada.

Meses después estuvieron a punto de casarse, pero la presencia de Sirius a las vidas de ambos lo impidió. Las cosas con su madre se volvieron tensas y decidieron separarse, Remus tiempo después volvió a empezar una relación con Sirius, pero este quedo con miedo permanente de que Remus se aleje y decida hacer su vida con otra persona, sin poder impedirlo como la vez anterior.

Razón de que hasta hoy en día sea celoso y posesivo con su pareja, lo que ya estaba creando conflicto en ambos.

No por nada un día llegó Sirius y se peleó con Remus a la salida del colegio, desde ese momento Lupin impidió que el hombre se acerque al establecimiento. Estaba bastante apenado por el espectáculo que varios presenciaron.

—Exacto, todos sabemos que Teddy se pone así porque ahora está viviendo con Sirius. No me gustaría ver al profesor Lupin triste.

—Prefiero ver como el señor Tony y Stephen retan a Harley antes de ver al profe Lupin igual que la otra vez— Scott se cruzó de brazos molesto. —¿Cómo pueden hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Quill trago saliva nervioso. El plan que tenía... ¿podría tener consecuencias negativas para todos? No pensó en eso, solo quería asegurarse que su papá se encargue de espantar a Scrote... ¿pero y si Kraglin ya no quiere a Yondu?

—Oh mierda...

—¡Quill!— fue regañado por Scott y Kraglin, quien estaba acompañado de Luis.

—Hola Scotty, hola Peter...— saludos a sus amigos.

—Lo lamento...— se disculpó el chico. —Hola Luis...

—Scott— le hablo. —Te están buscando en la entrada.

—¿Quién?— preguntó pero su amigo no respondió por lo que supo de quién se trataba. —Ehmm.. yo... tengo que hacer. Adiós— tomó la mano de Luis y empezó a correr en dirección a la entrada.

Peter por su parte entrecerró los ojos observando la silueta de ambos.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir?— preguntó Kraglin con una sonrisa que reflejaba la diversión que sentía.

—No pienses así... no me gusta Scott.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí!

—Bien... ¿entonces qué hacemos acá?— preguntó observando a su alrededor.

Peter abrió los ojos, había olvidado que estaba mirando a los chicos. Volteo hacia el árbol, pero ya no había nadie, lo más probable es que los estén castigado, ya luego Yondu buscaría a Kraglin, lo mejor sería moverse.

Observo la hora en su celular, eran las 11:38, faltaba muy poco para medio día, momento en donde su plan se desarrollaría.

Peter invento que estaba hablando con Scott y como este parecía querer contarle algo pero siempre desistía a último minuto. Entre charla y charla fue que los dos se dirigieron nuevamente al sector de las mesas para prepararse y ver deseaban almorzar cada uno.

Una vez que se decidieron por ir a un puesto de comida asiática, Peter deseaba probar el takoyaki y yakisoba, Kraglin por su parte se conformaría por ramen, preferiría comer algo más "típico", pero deseaba acompañar a Quill en su aventura culinaria.

Además que en caso de que no le gustase podría cambiar los platos.

Ya eran cerca de las 13 de la tarde y ambos estaban de regreso a su mesa, Quill estaba tan al pendiente de la comida que se había olvidado de su plan. Cuando ambos ya empezaron a comer, y Peter se mostró contento con la comida, fue que un hombre se acercó a ambos.

—¿Scrote?— preguntó Kraglin incrédulo.

_¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí?_

—Hola Krags...— Peter por su parte supo que algo malo había dicho porque el mayor frunció el entrecejo y chasqueo la lengua. Nunca antes había reparado en ese gesto, pero era idéntico al de Yondu cuando se molestaba o algo no le salía bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— observó a su alrededor preparado para lo peor.

—¿Esperas a alguien más?— preguntó Scrote a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de Kraglin.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia ¿o si?, lo dejaste muy en claro el otro día.

—¿Kraglin?— preguntó Peter con falsa inocencia.

Scrote por su parte se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a Quill. Lo que tenía el menor a su favor era que ese hombre no sabía de su conexión con Yondu, antiguamente se habían topado pero nunca se mostraron amable con el otro.

—Lo lamento, Peter... volveré, tengo que hacer... Vamos, Scrote— Kraglin dijo lo ultimo con un tono demasiado serio el cual no deja de lado a réplicas por parte del otro hombre.

Peter no dijo nada, simplemente vio como ambos se dirigían a una zona apartada, lo suficiente para no escuchar de lo que hablaban. Por la postura corporal estaba claro que Kraglin no se dejaría golpear en caso de que discutieran, menos para dar un espectáculo en el colegio.

—¿Pero porque la vez anterior si ocurrió? ¿Qué hizo Scrote para eso?

Estaba tan al pendiente de lo que ocurría que se dio cuenta que si buscaba a Yondu algo podría pasar, ¿cómo avisaría al hombre? Por fortuna las cosas le estaban saliendo bien al parecer.

Detrás de él pudo escuchar gruñidos y las quejas de un chico. Volteo y vio al profesor Howlett siendo abrazado a la fuerza por el hijo del profesor Lehnsherr, eran muchos los acosos por parte de ese chico al mayor, pero por lo que se hablaba en los pasillos, algunos alumnos los vieron en una cita en diferentes ocasiones y el maestro no mostraba su reticencia con el menor, al contrario, se veía relajado y aquello sorprendió y asustó a todos.

Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a donde ambos estaban caminando.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

Logan volteo a ver al menor a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Logan!— lo reprendió Peter. —Tan brutos que son tú y tu hermano... ¿qué haremos cuando tengamos familia?

—¿Familia? ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tu padre me mata, ni loco... olvidalo— negó rápidamente para soltarse de Peter y alejarse.

—¡Profesor, escúchenme maldita sea!— gritó Quill.

Aquello provocó que tanto adulto como joven volteen a ver al menor. La cara de incredulidad en ambos, era para fotografiar.

—Necesito que Yondu venga para acá inmediatamente, creo que va a ocurrir un problema y él puede manejar la situación.

—¿Yondu, de verdad? ¿Controlar algo y no empeorarlo?

—Logan— susurro Peter. —Se nota que es importante, no estés molestando— lo jalo del brazo. —Ven, vamos a buscarlo...— volteo a ver a Quill y le regaló una sonrisa. —Tranquilo, lo buscaremos y le diremos que venga a esta zona.

—Gracias, es urgente.

Ambos emprendieron camino en otra dirección de la del principio. Quill de verdad esperaba que fueran en busca de Yondu y no lo dejasen botado a medio camino. Volteo a ver en dirección donde estaba Kraglin con Scrote y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Scrote estaba bastante tenso, sus movimientos eran cortos porque había más personas alrededor, y Kraglin por su parte estaba de brazos cruzados conversando. Por lo poco que se había encontrado con Scrote, apostaba porque faltaba muy poco para explotar.

El propio Quill se encontraba sumamente tenso mientras observaba a ambos hombres, no deseaba ni pestañear por si pasaba algo, pero era necesario lubricar sus órganos.

A medida que Scrote se inclinaba sobre Kraglin, ocurría que el segundo bajaba los brazos en una posición lista para atacar o defenderse, dependiendo de la posibilidad que se le diera primero.

Y aquello no tardó en llegar.

Scrote alzó el brazo derecho para lanzar un golpe al rostro de Obfonteri, pero éste levantó su zurda para desviarlo y golpearlo de manera certera en la boca del estómago con su diestra, acción que provocaría la ira del otro por lo que todo se volvería color de hormiga.

Tan pendiente de lo que ocurría con ellos, que Peter no se dio cuenta el minuto en que Yondu estaba en dirección donde estaba Kraglin, lo único que vio fue el amago de golpe de Scrote por lo que apuro el paso hasta correr y así taclear al otro contra el piso cargando todo su peso sobre Scrote, cabe mencionar que Yondu no pesaba poco, conservaba bastante masa muscular.

Kraglin vio el cuerpo de alguien impactar contra su... contra Scrote, pero al notar ese mohawk con tonalidades rojizas supo de quién se trataba, por lo que si antes solucionaría las cosas en poco tiempo, ahora debería hacerse cargo de Yondu, y aquello no sería fácil.

De por sí Udonta se encontraba golpeando a Scrote en el rostro, lo bueno de tenerlo acorralado entre el piso y su cuerpo era que podía golpear tantas veces como quisiera al otro porque le sería difícil salirse de su llave de piernas.

—¿Creíste que te ibas a esconder por siempre de mí?— le preguntó entre cada golpe dado al otro. —Sabías que esto iba a suceder cuando viste a mis muchachos, ¿no?

Ante aquel comentario, Kraglin, que estaba preparado para separar a ambos hombres se detuvo. Él había hablado anteriormente con algunos chicos, pero amenazarlo por esconderse... eso no tenía lógica... a menos que...

—Diablos...— susurró para luego voltear y ver a Peter preocupado cerca de las mesas donde algunas personas se encontraban ya observando el espectáculo que les estaban dando.

Volteo a ver a ambos hombres en el suelo que seguían golpeándose, podría separarlo, pero la carita asustada de Peter fue mayor, por lo que con pasos rápidos se dirigió donde el chico.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Estás asustado?— le preguntó una vez se arrodilló frente al menor.

—Y-yo... Yondu lo va a matar.

—No creo...— volteo a ver hacia atrás, pero supo a qué se refería Peter. Yondu se encontraba, literalmente, ocupando a Scrote como un simple saco de boxeo, desde esa distancia ya se podía ver como salpicaba la sangre con cada golpe.

—No quiero quedarme solo Kraglin... no de nuevo.

El plan de Peter era alejar a Scrote, no que Yondu terminase en la cárcel por matarlo. Aquello en verdad le hizo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, no quería terminar con otras personas que no conocía, no quería pasar un proceso de adopción, porque ya estaba grande... y todos saben que los padres buscan niños pequeños.

—Tranquilo Peter...— le dijo para abrazarlo y obligarlo a colocar su rostro en su pecho para que dejase de ver aquello. No podía intervenir en la pelea y no veía a nadie lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse, por lo que esperaba que tanto tiempo junto al otro le ayudase. —¡Yondu Udonta!— gritó en dirección donde ambos, donde un hombre golpeaba a otro quien ya no se defendía. Pudo notar que el puño del otro se detuvo en pleno descenso. —Deja a ese maldito imbécil abusivo y ven con tu hijo de una vez, lo estas asustando— tuvo que decir lo suficientemente alto para que el otro le escuchase.

Pudo observar como Yondu tomaba de la ropa al otro para acercarlo y decirle algunas cosas, luego de un movimiento brusco lo lanzo para que se golpease contra el suelo. Se levantó de lo más tranquilo, se sacudió la ropa de la tierra y se dirigió en dirección donde Kraglin estaba con Peter.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— dijo frente a Obfonteri. No había pasado por alto que sabía la relación que tenía con Peter, por lo que algo ocultaba el menor. Tomó a Peter entre sus brazos para alzarlo, el niño abrazó el cuello del mayor mientras sollozaba. —Tranquilo, enano... no queremos que tus amiguitos te vean así... ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?— pudo sentir como el otro le apretaba un poco entre sus brazos en una clara respuestas afirmativa. —Vamos... pero primero hablaré con alguien para que saquen a ese maldito bastardo... o lo que queda de él.

—¡Yondu!— le recriminó Kraglin inmediatamente al escucharle decir eso.

—Perdón— dijo bajando la cabeza en una clara muestra de estar siendo regañado.

**[...]**

Tanto los dos hombres como Peter se encontraban en la enfermería. Yondu y el menor se encontraban cabizbajos sentados en una camilla, mientras Kraglin caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.

No tardó demasiado el hombre en sumar "dos más dos", claramente si Yondu sabía de su problema con Scrote se podría deber a los chicos de la pandilla, pero que supiera de su presencia en la escuela, era netamente por Peter.

Por lo que se juntaron ambos factores... ahora la pregunta que tenía Kraglin era una en específico ¿En que le afectaba a Peter sus problemas con Scrote?, lo podía entender de Yondu y su protección pese a los años, en cierta manera eran amigos... ¿pero Peter?

—Peter Jason Quill— el chico saltó en su lugar debido al tono y el uso de su nombre completo por parte de Kraglin. Yondu por su parte se mostró relajado, cosa que noto el hombre más joven. —No me he olvidado de ti Udonta, ya llegara tu turno— advirtió al mayor para luego voltear a ver a Peter. —Quiero saber porque exactamente hiciste que Yondu se metiera en los problemas que yo tengo con Scrote.

—Yo no...

—Sé que fuiste tu— le interrumpió.

Peter se cruzó de brazos y observado hacia un lado, ignorando a ambos hombres. Era la única forma en la que hablaría.

—No me agradaba ese imbécil... además escuche de Yondu su nombre cuando estaba encerrado en el sótano rompiendo todo, por lo que algo malo tuvo que haber hecho, luego te escribí y no deseabas juntarte conmigo... Asumí que algo te hizo y bueno... yo quise que se alejara por lo que se me ocurrió ocupar a Yondu para eso, quería que lo alejara con unos golpes... pero no... no tanto porque... bueno... — para el final de la frase su voz se fue cortando a medida que unos sollozos intentaban escapar del control de ese pequeño niño.

—Entiendo...— decidió cortar Kraglin con lo dicho para que Peter no se pusiera a llorar nuevamente, sabía que el chico detestaba hacerlo porque lo encontraba de débiles, aunque no fuera así, pero ya con el tiempo esperaba cambiar esa percepción.

—¿Querías usarme chico? ¿A mí?

—Claramente, Yondu— hablo Kraglin captando la atención del mayor. —Ahora... contigo la cosa es diferente... Me encontré anteriormente con Horuz, Tulk y Oblo, pensando que solo deseaban saber cómo me encontraba... generalmente evitaba hablar de ti, pero ahora tengo más que claro que si aparentaban saber como me encontraba era porque tú los mandaste a vigilarme— le reprocho aquello.

—¡Claramente! Te dejo fuera de mi radar un tiempo y ese imbécil te golpea... ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Entonces admites que lo amenazaste.

—Mis chicos debían ir por él y hacerle pagar, pero el muy bastardo se ocultó... hasta hoy— dijo con esa sonrisa de tiburón que no presagiaba nada bueno, pese a todo lo ocurrido se mostraba contento de haber golpeado al otro, literalmente disfruto el partirle el rostro y regar su sangre por todo el lugar. Si eso no era suficiente, sus nudillos demostraban todo lo que hizo ya se encontraban con la piel rota y sangrante, pero eso para el más viejo no parecía importarle. Conociéndolo, consideraba esto como heridas de guerra que portar con orgullo. —Sabía muy bien en lo que se iba a meter cuando te puso un dedo encima...

—Puso más que un dedo encima— le recordó, eran pareja después de todo.

Yondu por su parte bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un costado, igual como Peter había hecho anteriormente.

Ambos eran muy similares a veces, pese a que lo intentasen negar.

Udonta pese a la conversación y lo que podía pensar Kraglin del resto, no lo iba a corregir diciendo que ellos igual deseaban saber cómo se encontraba, y que los conocía tan bien a todos para saber que no le contaban todo lo que conservaban. Pese a lo extraño de la situación, respetaban dentro de lo posible la privacidad de Obfonteri.

—Como sea... se merece esos golpes y más.

Kraglin respiro profundo y observo el techo de la enfermería. Esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba iba a ser.

—Yondu... tu y yo no somos pareja... no puedes tener a los chicos pendientes de mí y cuidarme.

—Puedo...

—¿Puedes?

—Claro que puedo...— Yondu dirigió su mirada al menor, una que pocas veces ha sido observada por terceros; una llena de sinceridad. —Eres mi muchacho...

—Quiero golpearte y abrazarte, maldita sea...— se quejó Kraglin. —Ya deje esa vida y luego vienes tú y me quitas los pisos y pilares que construí para mi vida... tengo suficiente con Peter.

—¿Eh?— preguntó el niño.

—¡Peter!— gritó Kraglin enfadado observando fijamente a Yondu. —¿Cómo crees que puedes cuidar de un niño cuando le dejas solo todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo rayos no lo acompañas a las actividades de la escuela? ¿Sabes de su rendimiento? ¿Si se mete en problemas? Ofrecer un techo no es criar a un niño Yondu...— le recrimino lo que hace años deseaba hacer, pero no hizo por temor a encontrarse con su pasado, pasado que golpeó directamente a su puerta vale decir.

—Eh... el mocoso no deseaba que nadie se enterase que está en mi casa.

—¿Es verdad Peter?

—Sí...— dijo nuevamente enfurruñado. No quería ser más regañado por el hombre.

Kraglin suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, colocó los codos sobre sus piernas para así cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Que rayos haré con ustedes?

—Ser quien nos cuide a ambos... ¿no?— preguntó Peter con inocencia. —Ya ves que este tarado— señaló al mayor quien le miró ofendido. —... es un imbécil sin tacto y yo soy un simple niño... necesito a otra persona que me cuide...

—No sabes si Yondu tiene pareja...

—No tengo— dijo rápidamente.

—¡Listo!— gritó eufórico. —Yondu es el papá tarado y Kraglin la mamá con tacto que nos cuida porque nos portamos mal si no tenemos supervisión... me parece un buen plan.

—Yo acepto, por mi no hay problema— dijo Yondu observando a ambos jóvenes frente suyo.

—Esperen yo...

—Y ya que se conocen de antes no será difícil que Kraglin viva con nosotros en la casa.

—Puedo acomodar algunas cosas y sacar otras para más espacio.

—¡Ocuparemos la cocina!

—¡No más recalentado!

Tanto "padre como hijo" se encontraban armando planes a futuro sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Kraglin, quien solo observaba como el mayor y el menor se llevaban de lo más bien durante la charla que trataba de una "familia feliz".

—Chicos...— intentó hablar Kraglin pero los otros le ignoraban.

—Tendré que avisar al resto de la pandilla para que sepan que Kraglin volvió con nosotros.

—¿Voy a poder ir?

—Claro que no, mocoso.

—¿Entonces porque aceptan tan bien a Kraglin?

—¿Tal vez porque es mayor y no es gran cambio, duh?

—No te burles de mí.

—Me voy a burlar si haces preguntas tontas.

—Chicos...

—No es una pregunta tonta, tengo todo el derecho de saber.

—No tienes derecho a nada siendo un mocoso que se mete en problemas.

—No me metería en problemas si estuvieras pendiente de mí.

—¿Ahora la culpa es mía?

—¡Siempre ha sido tuya!

—¡¡CHICOS!!— gritó acallando a ambos. —¿Alguno se ha tomado la molestia de preguntarme, a mí, respecto de lo que están decidiendo?

—Uhhh...

—Exacto— dijo molesto. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. —Dicho eso me retiro.

—Pero Krags...

—Noo... ¡Papá!— gritó Peter sin ser consciente. —No puedes irte... ¿Nos vas a dejar solos?

—Peter...— la manera en la que fue llamado por el menor removió algo dentro suyo que hace años había aceptado.

Kraglin Obfonteri no estaba interesado en mujeres, por lo que no tendría un hijo con su propia sangre, si deseaba formar una familia seria con la adopción. No podría hacer un tratamiento para pedir a alguna mujer hacer de vientre de alquiler, no podría tener un hijo con su pareja que fuera solo suyo a efectos biológicos, por eso prefería la adopción... Y que ahora Peter lo llame papá...

Regreso sobre sus pasos para quedar frente a Peter y arrodillarse en el piso, le gustaba hablar con el niño frente a frente y como Peter había saltado de la cama para detenerlo no le era difícil conversar a esa altura.

—Peter... cariño— le regalo una caricia en el cabello cuando escuchó el gruñido de Yondu. Kraglin le miró incrédulo. _Es prácticamente tu hijo, ¿de verdad? ¿celoso de un niño?_ —Entiendo tus deseos, pero han pasado años desde que estuvimos juntos con Yondu... no es tan fácil... recuerda que yo tengo una vida.

—Lo sé... pero...

—Kraglin— hablo Yondu. —Podemos intentarlo... por favor...

—Yondu...

—Te lo pido... no quiero obligarte, pero aquella vez tú decidiste por ambos... mínimo que ahora pienses en mí— ante esa frase fue que Peter se mostró dudoso y miró luego a Kraglin con un gesto de duda. —Vamos... Krags...

—¿Sigues siendo un inconsciente con los miembros de tu pandilla?

—No...

—¿Vas a estar más pendiente de Peter y actuarás como un padre?

—Como el mejor...

—¿Dejarás de protegerme y celarme por cualquier persona o cosa?

—No prometo nada, pero puedo intentarlo.

Kraglin se mostró dudoso por lo que tanto Peter como Yondu se arrodillaron en el piso a la vez que juntaban sus manos y sonreían, intentaban aparentar una imagen de santos y niños buenos que claramente no iban acorde con sus antecedentes.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero... podemos intentarlo...

—¡¡BIEN!!

—¡Si! ¡Tengo otro papá!

—Momento... chicos...— Kraglin nuevamente le hizo aterrizar. —Eso será solo luego de que con Yondu nos conozcamos y pongamos al día, si luego de eso veo que ha mejorado para bien...

—¿Por qué tengo que mejorar?

—¿Crees que me tragare el que seas bueno con los de tu pandilla? Lo más probable es que los trates con la punta del zapato, algunos pocos te tengan respeto, la mayoría miedo y otros quieran sacarte de ser el líder... ¿Me equivoco?

Peter silbo ante lo dicho.

—Te pillaron poh compadre, se nota que Kraglin te conoce.

—No olvidemos que Peter debe hacerse responsable.

—Soy responsable... mantengo en pie esa casa— ante aquel comentario Kraglin miró furioso a Yondu. —Perdón viejo— le susurró al mayor.

Udonta por su parte le miró con los ojos entrecerrados en clara molestia, ya se las pagaría. Si antes estaba en terreno inestable con Kraglin, ahora era peor.

—Ahora debemos salir de acá y ver como arreglamos la imagen del profesor agrediendo a otro hombre.

Tanto Peter como Yondu se miraron, se habían olvidado ya de eso. Para esos minutos todos deberían saber la relación de Quill con el profesor.

**[...]**

Y las cosas para esta "pequeña familia" no fue nada fácil. Sobre todo con Yondu, ya que al día siguiente Kraglin se presentó en el bar de los Devastadores, para hablar con todos aprovechando que Yondu debería estar presente en el colegio por el tema de la limpieza luego del día anterior.

Fue así que se enteró que el hombre no había cambiado en lo absoluto a lo largo de los años, muy por el contrario, se puso peor en algunos aspectos, en otros no tanto. Pero cualquier tema relacionado con el propio Kraglin sacaba de sus casillas a Yondu y todos en la pandilla pagaban aquello.

Lo único que le dejó desconcertado era la presencia de Geels, el más joven integrante de la pandilla de los Devastadores. El pelirrojo se mostraba bastante abierto con Yondu, era de los pocos que no se sentía intimidado por el líder y que actuaba con cierta cercanía, cosa que le molestó demasiado a Kraglin.

Yondu le daría un beso en la frente a Oblo luego de un abrazo al enterarse del plan de este de ocupar a ese niño para celar a su Krags. Siempre y cuando Geels no estuviera en algún peligro.

Pero por ahora debía seguir aparentando cierta cercanía con ese niño. Todo el resto se sorprendieron de ver a Kraglin celoso de un plan tan estúpido, pero dicen que el amor es ciego y... les estaba funcionando.

Lo único malo fue que Geels de verdad se sintió confundido, le estaba haciendo un favor a Oblo, pero la personalidad de Yondu era demasiado interesante y atrayente para ignorarlo. Por lo que cuando se atrevió y lo beso aquella tarde, sabía que no conseguiría nada, pero deseaba hacerlo.

No es necesario mencionar que Kraglin fue testigo al igual que Horuz y Taserface... Yondu estaba en problemas.

Peter por su parte se encontraba sumamente contento de saber que luego de ese problema Kraglin decidió sacar a Yondu del mercado, ambos eran celosos del otro, incluso Kraglin que le pasaba reclamando a Yondu de su posesividad.

—¿Haremos algo hoy?

—Nosotros haremos algo si cierto jovencito termina sus deberes para poder salir— hablo Kraglin mientras cocinaba. Era increíble que aquel lugar estuviera casi como nuevo por la falta de uso, con razón Quill deseaba comer tanto fuera de casa y en lugares de comida rápida.

—Vamos, Quill... termina tu tarea para poder salir.

—¿Iremos a un McDonald?

—¿Estoy cocinando y ya quieres ir a comer cosas fritas?— se indignó Kraglin.

¿Acaso se pasa a esa casa a cocinar para ambos hombres por nada? Bien podría estar haciendo cosas productivas o ayudando en la guardería, yendo a visitar a sus padres u otras cosas. Yondu captó el semblante del otro por lo que miro seriamente a Peter.

—Estas a una hamburguesa de reventar... no más comida chatarra... ahora agradece que Krags nos está cocinando.

—¡¡No estoy gordo!!

—Mirate al espejo chico.

—Igual sería tu culpa por nunca cocinar.

—Sabes que no sé cocinar.

—¿Entonces qué comes cuando no estás acá?

— se encarga de llevar comida al bar.

—¿Qué clase de comida?— preguntó Kraglin interesado en la salud de sus chicos.

Yondu levantó las manos en un intento de defenderse de Kraglin, no necesitaba a su pareja molesta. Nop.

—Sana... tiene una vecina que cocina y vende ensaladas... a nosotros nos preparaba comida casera y nos la llevaba, lo juro...

Kraglin por su parte se giró para quedar frente a la cocina y revolver la olla con comida, en su mente ya estaba planeando diferentes menús sanos para todos, incluida la pandilla de su pareja.

Aquello era uno de los peros de estar saliendo con Yondu otra vez. El hombre venía con un gran paquete, no en ese sentido, que eran todos los integrantes de los Devastadores. Era ser como la mamá gallina no solo de Quill, sino que de hombres incluso mayores que él.

Udonta se levantó y se paró detrás de su muchacho para abrazarlo de la cintura a la vez que recargaba su mentón en el hombro del otro.

—Deja de pensar en ellos... sé que te preocupan, pero tu familia somos nosotros...

—Me parece contraproducente ese comentario cuando eres el líder de una pandilla de hombres.

—Oh... vamos— le beso la mejilla. Extrañaba tanto aquellos momentos y al hombre entre sus brazos que constantemente lo tocaba o lo tenía a su vista, tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño. —Sabes que los cuido solo cuando es necesario.

—Yondu...— dijo cansado pero feliz de las caricias dadas por el mayor.

Últimamente se encontraba más cansado e irritable, entre cuidar a Yondu, Peter, la pandilla, ir al trabajo, ver con niños y algunos adolescentes en la escuela cuando iba por Peter... no estaba siendo para nada fácil.

Al menos Scrote se había disculpado, ignorando el hecho que Yondu lo llevaba de la ropa y lo amenazaba con un arma de fuego.

Luego de eso le reclamo al hombre ocupar aquello, ¿qué pasaba si Quill quería imitar aquello? Yondu por su parte decidió no decir que le había enseñado al chico a disparar cuando una vez no llegó del todo sobrio a la casa.

Debió encargarse que ese enano guardara el secreto, por suerte Peter se esforzaba bastante en hacer todo bien para tener contento a Kraglin y que no los dejase.

—Peter sigue preocupado que nos dejes— le susurró en el oído. Se acomodó para quedar completamente apoyado en la espalda del otro e inconscientemente hizo un movimiento que sacó un chillido de Kraglin.

—¡Por dios!— reclamo Peter a la vez que hacía sonidos de asco. —No frente a la ensalada.

—¿No eso es de una porno?— preguntó Yondu para sí mismo en voz alta.

—Eh... ¿no?

—¿Estas viendo porno, niño?— preguntó Yondu soltando a Krags y volteando para quedar frente al niño.

Kraglin quería llorar de muchas emociones encontradas... alegría, estrés, tristeza, cansancio, entretención y resignación entre otras... Ese par le causaba demasiado. En verdad lograron alegrar su vida estos años.

Anteriormente Peter fue un respiro para Kraglin, pese a lo cercano que estaba de Yondu y lo que intentaba alejarse por el temor de como reaccionaria el mayor luego de como termino con la relación hace años; ahora resultaba que estaba nuevamente con Yondu, tenían y Peter y prácticamente eran una familia.

—¡No me recrimines que veo porno cuando sabes muy bien de que la frase es de una!

—Soy adulto, puedo ver porno... aunque ahora no es necesario porque esta Kraglin.

—¡¡Yondu!!— grito completamente apenado de lo dicho.

—¿Qué? Peter ya esta grande.

—Me voy...— dijo más por salir de la cocina y pasar la vergüenza sin ninguno de los dos cerca, que por irse de la casa o de la vida de ambos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Kraglin! ¡Yondu has algo!— grito desesperado al mayor.

Yondu y el menor se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento recordó la frase que le dijo respecto del temor de Peter. Respiro profundo y volvió a adentrarse en la cocina para sentarse a un lado del menor.

—Primero— dijo tomando el rostro de Quill entre sus manos para que le observaba fijamente. —No me iré de la vida de ninguno, si las cosas van bien o no con Yondu en algunos años no creas, por ningún momento, que yo te dejaré solo... ¿bien?— Quill asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se notaban vidriosos por lo que Kraglin le sonrió para calmarlo. —Si voy o salgo, no es que me refiera de que trata de que me iré de la vida de ambos o de la casa, es una expresión... Ahora dime porque tienes tanto temor.

—Yo no tengo miedo— se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y desvió la mirada.

—Peter... mirame y dime la verdad, no te voy a juzgar— al ver como fugazmente dirigió su mirada Yondu, decidió añadir. —Y si Yondu dice algo para burlarse de ti me dices y ya sabrá lo que es bueno.

—No me cae mal Yondu... no tanto— susurro lo ultimo. —Pero no es como cuando estaba con mi mamá... pero contigo... contigo me siento como si una parte de ella estuviera aún conmigo.

—Meredith siempre estará contigo y cuidándote desde las estrellas, eso lo sabes... Me alegra que conmigo pienses en ella, pero no debes aferrarte a las personas en ese sentido. Tal vez por ver tanto en nosotros dos pierdas a alguien importante que conoces o que estés por conocer, siempre te apoyaremos, eso no lo dudes.

Yondu carraspeo captando la atención de los otros, no era de dar palabras de aliento o tener tacto en verdad, era bastante bruto, pero a su forma se preocupaba de quienes consideraba como importantes.

—Krags tiene razón, es bueno que pienses en nosotros como una familia, pero no debes vivir con el miedo de que vas a perder a alguno porque si no no podrás disfrutar de la vida... solo relájate chico y dejanos los problemas a nosotros...

—Eso fue... guau...

—Maduro de tu parte— añadió Kraglin a las palabras de Peter.

Tanto "padre e hijo" se mostraron descolocados y muy sorprendidos por lo dicho de la boca de Yondu.

—Ya... dejen de mirarme así... me molesta.

—Estas madurando— dijo Kraglin sin pensar.

—¡Soy maduro maldita sea!— con eso se dirigió en dirección a la sala para largarse y dejar a esos dos solos.

—No... Yondu espera...

—Olvidalo Krags... y yo que me iba a proponer luego del almuerzo. Olvida que te daré un anillo hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Te ibas a proponer?— preguntó incrédulo, pero gratamente sorprendido. Vayas con las cosas en la última hora.

—Lo ha planeado por tres semanas— le susurró Peter. —Nos tiene a todos ya locos.

—¡¡Yondu!!— gritó emocionado para correr y lanzarse sobre la espalda de su pareja y así rodearlo del cuello, en una forma de agarre, y besarle la nuca muchas veces. —Claro que sí... aceptó aunque aún no me des el anillo.

—No... ahora nada...

—Vamos... no seas niño y deja de molestarte.

—Se estaban burlando de mí— decía aún sin voltear a ver al otro, pese a que tuviera a Kraglin como koala en su espalda.

—Nunca nos burlaríamos... solo nos sorprendió.

—Sí claro.

—Es verdad...

Mientras ambos hombres se encontraban todos melosos y cursis respecto de la propuesta, sin anillo aun, Peter se encargaba de la olla que estaba hirviendo.

Bueno... Kraglin se quedaría en la familia...

Yondu le debía bastante si aparentaba o exageraba un poco el miedo respecto de que Kraglin se fuera. No estaba seguro si las técnicas usadas por el viejo eran las mejores, pero ambos hombres se veían muy contentos, quizás era verdad eso de que Kraglin se encontraba temeroso de arruinar o dejar a Yondu como lo hizo antes.

—Y ya es oficial...— se dijo. —Le diré a Scott y al resto que tengo otro papá. Los otros chicos de la guardería sentirán envidia de mí.

Las palabras de Peter no eran por nada, algunos padres solteros, hermanos mayores o hijos adolescentes esperaban que Kraglin pudiera ser su padrastro o pareja porque era alguien muy preocupado y atento, una joya entre tanto carbón que se veía hoy en día.

Finalmente, y con anillo días después, Kraglin se encontraba fuera del mercado de soltero y próximamente a ser el otro padre de Peter, Kraglin Udonta.

Aunque tanto Kraglin como Yondu no deseaban ceder en el tema de quien tomaba el apellido de quien, por fortuna para el viejo, fue Peter quien terminó con esa disputa al mencionar que Kraglin parecía la versión mama para gays.

—¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó.

—Claro... eres el papá, mientras que Yondu es el padre... pero en parte se debe por lo viejo que está el viejo.

—¡Más respeto mocoso!

—¡Obligame perro!

—Te daré de comer a los perros.

—Solo si me alcanzar anciano.

Si, no había día que ese par no peleara, pero era su particular forma de demostrarse cariño.


End file.
